1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shelves adjustably positionably in support structures, and more particularly to a system wherein the support structures and the shelves cooperatively define vertical adjustment of the shelves in precise and incremental spacial disposition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One particular type of a shelving system has a pair of spaced upright standards, each standard having a plurality of slots spaced at one-half inch intervals vertically in a column, each upright standard having a pair of spaced columns, and each column being associated with an individual bracket adapted to support a shelf which, in its mounted position, rests on four brackets. The closest space for adjustment of adjoining shelves is one-half inch, which is not useful in storing items, especially in situations where both sides of the shelves are provided with holding surfaces such as grooves or undulations for storing items in their vertical positions. Another type of adjustable shelving system uses a pair of spaced upright standards having a series of spaced tabs aligned in columns to support the shelves. There is no provision for obtaining adjustment of shelves between two adjoining tab positions.